The One Who Remembers: Legendary Weapon Uranus
by AnimeXCats333
Summary: 19-year-old Mia has spent her life in vitro- until she decides to blow up the lab that imprisoned her. When the Strawhat's pick her up, she seems like just the average girl who joins your crew. But there are secrets that the World Government do not want the world to ever uncover, and this girl is one of them. Rated T plus for reasons I'll explain inside. R&R, thx!
1. Chapter 1 Demon

Chapter 1: Demon

**Well as the title of the story suggests, this story is about the legendary weapon Uranus… Anyway, this is just a product of my imagination. However the great Oda-sensei wishes to introduce the weapon into the actual series, I don't know. But anyway, I hope you enjoy my version of the weapon. Thanks for reading!**

**Oh yeah. This story might have slight horror, not in the ghost type horror, but more like graphic descriptions. Lot's of nasty stuff. Yep. So if you're squeamish, you might wanna skip quite a few of my descriptions. I don't usually write things that bad. Just this story that required it and all.**

**-A.X.C333-**

The giant plumes of smoke were rising from the island behind her. Columns of fire rose to the night sky, illuminating the darkness. The howls of the marines as they writhed about in agony, before death settled on them like a saviour, would haunt her for nights to come.

Or perhaps not. Perhaps, the horrors of the place that she had grown up in, the place that she had just left, would be the trauma that she would wake up from, screaming from the living hell.

The salty tears on her face could only fall for a while, before the heat caused them to evaporate into air, forgotten and lost. She wanted to fade from this world like that. But she couldn't. The World Government would find out wouldn't they? They always did. She was their tool. They'd know it was her who had wrecked the research lab.

It wasn't comforting knowing that they would probably not kill her. Punish her, torture her, indeed they would. But she wasn't someone they'd kill. She wasn't a human to them, after all. She no longer saw herself as a human either. That privilege had long been forsaken.

And if she died, the heavens would surely reject her. The massacre of thousands of Marines. Researchers too, though the latter could go to the depths of hell for all she cared.

But the guards did not know of what happened behind the doors of the lab. Did not realize the atrocities that test subjects received. How many of them had a lover? How many of them had a young child, waiting at the doorstep of their home for a father who would never return?

_Why?_ Why had she unleashed her suffering upon those innocent souls?

"S… Sorry…! Sorry! I'm… I'm so sorry…"

Though now, her cries, her sobs, had fallen on deaf ears. Everyone, every last one of those who had been with her on that island had died. If not for the sound of destruction, as flames ate up the remains of that incident, the silence would have driven her mad.

Her makeshift raft, or driftwood rather, was no longer able to support her. The icy chill of the ocean, numbing her senses as it spread through her, prevented her from balancing.

Maybe she would die. That would suit her fine. Maybe she would live. That too, would be acceptable. It was her punishment, to continue living this life.

_Whatever. I don't want to decide. Whether I live, or I perish, holds no significance to me. Just another part of a game played by fate, a game that is my life. How long a road I have walked. I'm tired. But if I am to walk this road a little further, then so be it. _

_I am already used to the pain of living._

0-0-0-0-0-0

_Grown men crying their eyes out, except that tears were in the form of blood. Moans begging for god, begging for it to be a dream, and begging for death. _

_The state of their bodies, she could never put into words. Blood… She had never seen anything in so much quantity before. Neither had she felt such overwhelming sensations of grief, guilt, shame at one time._

_A hand grabbed hers, and though the scientist opened his mouth, words never came. But the hand refused to let go. Telling her that she could never run away from her fate._

"no…No… NOOO!"

She jolted up, and felt her head hit something hard. The stinging sensation briefly caused her mind to wander from her nightmare, to the pain she felt right now. But it seemed to fade in seconds. She felt the warm blanket on her lower body before she saw it.

She was in a… Sick Bay?

As she observed the room, she realized a small figure was "hiding" at the foot of her bed. Though it was a rather peculiar manner of hiding, to say the least. The creature, for it was not a person, but an animal, had his entire body exposed to her. Apparently, he was trying to look at her. He had a blue and pink hat, with horns poking out from its sides, and dressed in a striped singlet and shorts.

For a few seconds, she stared at the little creature.

"A Tanuki…?"

"I'M NOT A TANUKI! I'M A REINDEER!" The once cute creature yelled, before suddenly shooting up in stature.

Before the utterly bewildered girl had a chance to speak, the door of the room burst open, and a boy with a Strawhat burst into the room. He was grinning widely when he saw the girl in bed staring at him and the reindeer.

"Yo! You're awake at last! This is Chopper! And I'm Luffy!"

"I… See…"

Suddenly, the boy was sent flying across the room, which turned out to be the action of a redheaded girl, with long hair. She was clothed in a bikini top, and long denim jeans. She shot a glare at Luffy, before smiling sweetly at the confused patient in the bed.

"Ignore that baka. He may not look like it, but he's our idiot of a captain. By the way, I'm Nami. We're pirates, but we won't hurt you. Unless you have gold. Then you have to give it to us." She grinned more mischievously, before continuing, "Just kidding. So what's your name?"

_Name? I had a name. But that was long ago. Ah well, perhaps I can live this charade of being happy and free. Join this crew even. And when the marines come, I can leave them. It wouldn't really affect them that much. Maybe this is my lucky break. Won't last, but it's still worth trying. They seem… nice. So fate has let me live._

"My name… My name was… Is Mia. I know this is probably too much to ask… But could I join your crew?

"Ah don't worry, it won't be any trouble. Besides he," Nami motioned at her captain, "Was going to ask you anyway. Does it a lot. So, what can you do?"

Mia paused, not quite sure how to answer that question.

_You're asking me what I can do? What the government's latest weapon can do? Oh wouldn't you like to know? I can kill people. I can destroy terrains beyond recognition. And I can damage you on emotional levels._

"I can fight, so I won't be a deadweight during battles. And I guess I'm pretty handy at chores and stuff." She answered vaguely.

"Hmm okay! Yosh! We have a new crewmember! Welcome!"

The straw-hatted captain grinned widely at her, laughing.

And she smiled back.

**End of Chapter 1**

**So how was it? Review please! Thanks a lot!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dream

Chapter 2: Dream

**This isn't really going according to the actual manga/anime, by the way. Alternate storyline, if there's such a thing. **

**-A.X.C333-**

Mia had spent the past two days making the acquaintance of the crew that she had joined. At first, she assumed the crew would be shocked when their captain burst out of the Sick Bay, and declared that they had a new crewmate. But from the reactions of the crew, she guessed that it wasn't quite a surprising thing for them.

As she got to know each member of the crew, she wondered how this extremely varied bunch of misfits had been put together. But they were like an artwork, the various components of a painting coming together to make a masterpiece.

Luffy, came off as a fun-loving boy to her. He was always playing with Usopp, the sharpshooting sniper and a liar to boot, and Chopper, the little doctor who had watched over her when the crew had picked her up.

They were always fooling around, laughing together, it made her wonder how the crew had survived with an idiot like him thus far. They were always chastising him for being silly. And yet she got the feeling that they put their full trust in the boy.

It was almost as if they were a family.

She liked that feeling. It was new to her, but she liked it.

The girl who had welcomed her upon waking up onboard their ship, Nami, was the navigator. Somehow she had always helped them avoid the thousands of storms that would come their way in the New World.

Zoro, a swordsman, and Sanji, the chef, were always at each other's throats. They argued passionately over even the tiniest things, and it was usually broken up by Nami.

The other female on board, Robin, had a distinct taste for coffee, especially espresso. Mia had noticed, whenever she went into the kitchen, that there was such a variety of flavors available, she wondered how the archaeologist distinguished them at all.

The crew's eccentric shipwright, Franky, was a cyborg surprisingly enough, wore speedos every single day. He proudly deemed it his 'perverted sense of fashion'. Apparently, he had built the very ship that they sailed on, which was named the 'Thousand Sunny'.

And finally the musician, Brook, was a skeleton. At first, she had assumed, but not voiced her thoughts, that he had been subject to the experiments of a mad scientist. But she learnt over time, that he had been given this form because of his devil fruit's capabilities.

He was constantly asking to see her panties, or trying to peek on her (together with Sanji) in the shower. However, she realized that he was definitely a talented musician. One night, Luffy had decided to have a party, for no definite reason really, and the musician had been playing a medley of tunes.

As the end of the celebrations began to draw to a close, Brook began to play a melody, soft and mellow, pleasing to the ear. It was bittersweet, as if the composer had intended the nostalgic piece to bring both happy and sad memories to mind.

She noticed the navigator nodding off in the corner, head beginning to fall on the shoulder of the captain. A quiet smile graced her lips, and Mia could see that the other crewmates were beginning to wind down with the song too.

By the time the tune was over, only the musician, herself the captain and the archaeologist remained awake. There was only the sound of gentle sound of waves lapping against the ship, and the warm glow emitted from the lanterns on board the ship. In the skies above, the sea of silver stars that shone brightly above, yet would not share their light with the ship that sailed alone on the ocean below.

She hadn't been at peace like this before in her life. There had been many firsts with this… family… of hers. Her first laugh, her first glimpse of friendship, her first dessert, the list went on. The homey image of the sleeping crew, she realized, was bringing a couple of tears to her eyes. She lifted one hand to wipe them away, when she realized Robin was looking at her intently.

"Ne, Mia. Do you have a dream? Everyone on board this ship does."

"A dream huh?"

She looked at Luffy, who was focusing on something in the distance, and for a few brief seconds, she saw the image of a red-headed man placing the straw hat he so dearly loved onto a younger Luffy.

"_Return this hat to me one day, as a great pirate."_

Another scene replaced that one, this time with a grown up Luffy, holding someone who was bleeding heavily in his arms. Around them, raged a terrifying battle. She heard the dying man speaking in a soft whisper, weakened by his wounds.

"_My only regret is that I won't see you live your dream. But I know you'll do it… You're my brother after all." _

Mia shook her head, leaving the captain's memory. It felt wrong for her to intrude on his memory, even though he would never know she had seen those days from the past.

Thinking about Robin's question, she began to truly consider what she could have a dream about.

Her own memory this time, resurfaced in her mind. She saw the face of that person, who had given her a reason to live. His toothy and caring smile, one that she would never see again, beamed up at her. His once bleach white lab coat was now stained with his own crimson blood.

"_You know, if you ever do manage to leave this place… There is a way to lose your powers, as I know you want to… I've only heard of the riddle that holds the answer though," He coughed, and continued, "A being that gains a quality not of it own, is no longer that of its old existence. You're a smart girl. I know you can solve it."_

In the present once again, she looked at the raven-haired archaeologist, and with a smile, she answered her.

"My dream is to understand love."

**End of Chapter 2**

**In case it wasn't clear, seeing Luffy's memories is part of her abilities. They'll be explained later, but as of now they're a secret ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Past

Chapter 3: The Past

**Well I'll be replying to reviews here, that relate to how the stories are going along, but please feel free to PM me if you want to! (If you aren't listed below, I probably just replied with a PM.)**

**Someone:**** Glad you like it :) Well actually, I think I might do a drawing of Mia. But to tell you the truth, for this story, I didn't really come up with a definite appearance for her while planning. So, I've been during a couple of sketches during my lessons (harhar), got a few rough ideas of what Mia looks like. I should post it soon. If any of you guys have a suggestion, please go ahead and let me know! Thanks!**

**AmmyChey3X: ****Thanks for reading! Haha, you're answer to the more about Mia is right here! I have to say, your review really helped with this chapter. I got one of those annoying writer's blocks. So although I'm not doing Punk Hazard, I'm actually gonna do the whole Joker thingy Saga, my version anyway. (Though it'll never compare to Oda-sensei's version for sure.) Ahaha you put me up to it, the temptation of writing Doflamingo into any story is really hard to resist for me xD He be my second favorite character :)**

**-A.X.C333-**

Mia sat on the bed in the sick bay, while the sound of glass containers being clinked together filled the room. Chopper, who was in human form, trotted over to the patiently waiting girl. In his hands, he carried a syringe filled to the halfway mark with a transparent liquid.

"I'm going to give you vaccinations against the usual diseases. Just things like Pyrocitilis, Metrophyosis and Ectorhea." The reindeer said matter-of-factly, although none of those terms meant anything to Mia.

He lifted one of her sleeves, and began to put the needle to her skin. But she never felt the jab. Suddenly, she realized why, and she immediately pulled her shoulder away, protectively covering the mark on her skin.

But the damage had been done, the reindeer had seen it.

"What does that mean…? Secret Research…?"

"Shut up! You didn't see anything!" She shrieked at Chopper, pressing her palms against her eyes, trying to block out the painful memories that the mark held.

For a few seconds, she remained in that position, shutting out the world. But then she peeked a little through her fingers, and realised that he was hiding at the foot of her bed again, eyes throwing out darting looks at her. The stench of fear was heavy in the air, filling her with guilt.

The little reindeer had been absolutely terrified by her short outburst.

The look in his eyes... It was exactly the same as last time. The sheer fright and shock.

All she could do was cry. And cry a little more. And hurt terribly inside. Everyone would see her as a monster at the end of the day.

"I'm sorry... Please don't hate me for that..."

Suddenly, she felt the soft fur of the reindeer on her crossed legs. She opened her eyes, to see him sitting on her lap.

"No, I should be sorry. Those words must be something that hold a painful memory for you. I should've asked which arm you'd prefer it in." He grinned up at her, "It's okay! You may be a weapon, but I'm a monster! I won't hate you just for that."

She nodded, and smiled slowly as he used his arm to wipe away the silvery trail of tears on her face.

"Thank you... Chopper. I don't think anyone else on board this ship would accept me, if they knew who I was."

"You'd be surprised! Luffy would take in anyone. He let Robin, a highly wanted criminal join our crew, at the expense of fighting the world government.

And he let me and Brook join, even though to others we were frightening and abnormal. Luffy only cares about character when it comes to seriously adding someone to his crew. If he let you join, then you are definitely a good person.

Even if he's an idiot sometimes, we'll always put our trust in his decision. He's our captain, after all!"

Mia laughed, though deep down she was thinking, thinking about what the little reindeer had just said.

_Accept anyone? Even me? If you knew all the danger I'd pose to your crew?  
_  
The door flung open, briefly shocking the occupants of the room. It was Usopp.

"Chopper! Mia! You should come on deck! The Marines are here!"

All instincts inside her screamed at her to slip away, to disappear. To hide. That selfish wish to fade away unnoticed.

_How can they have found me that quickly?_

But she remembered what she had told herself. She wouldn't let this crew, that had treated her so kindly, be harmed because of her. If they were here for her, then so be it. It had been nice while it lasted.

She calmed her fearful heart, calling up courage from some unknown part of her, and followed the two Strawhats up to the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

0-0-0-0-0

She could feel the savage, bone-crushing cold like the jaws of a shark, while the billowy white ocean swirled around the ever steady ship. This part of the ocean had been plunged into a bitter winter, and there was a crisp carpet of frost that lined the wooden deck of the ship.

Mia soon realised that her fear had been for no reason. The marine battleship that opposed the pirates were only attacking because Luffy was a wanted pirate. No one had realized that she was on board, or her identity at least.

There were two marines on board the ship who seemed to command authority, one of them was a man seemingly in his thirties, powerful with broad and muscular shoulders. He had eyes of a hunter, that drilled into you, took in every detail, every move. His hair was apparently white, however that was only because of the weather conditions. She could just about make out the faint green colour it took naturally.

Two lit cigars hung out of his mouth, a thin line of a scar on his forehead. His jacket, with fur-linings the tranquil shade of forest green, had even more cigars strapped to him. She had mistook them for bullets at first look.

He had acknowledged her arrival on deck with a mere sideways glance, before returning his steely gaze to Luffy, another sign that she was not the reason the marines had intercepted their ship.

The other significant Marine on board the battleship was a younger woman. Her long dark blue hair, pulled back tight to her head, and held in place by a clip. She had rectangular rimmed spectacles, and carried a katana by her side.

She was quite evidently glaring at the crew's green haired swordsman, and the feeling of dislike seemed mutual.

Only then did Mia notice another prominent character on board the marine's ship. She hadn't realized that he was there at first, because he had been standing in a shaded portion of the ship.

What set him apart from the others, was mainly that he wasn't a marine. He didn't wear their outfit, nor did he seem to be confronting any of the pirates. That's was when she realized that he was staring at her.

He had steely grey eyes, unblinking as they pierced right through her. There was an air of familiarity to him, but she couldn't seem to figure out why. His face…

She didn't have time to ponder upon it any longer. The male marine spoke, voice rough and deep.

"Mugiwara no Luffy. Although I have some matters," He spared the other man onboard his ship a look, "to attend to, I will still take you down here. This is as far as you go in the New World."

The tension in the air pitched a few levels higher, both sides preparing to battle. And then the other man spoke. He sounded bored, cold with the whole thing.

"Wait, Smoker-ya. I'd rather you didn't attack the Strawhats. Mainly because it's a waste of energy, if you intend to fight Velgo later. After all this is over, provided you're alive, go on and chase the Strawhats wherever you want, for all I care."

Luffy seemed to recognize the man.

"Oh Trafal-guy! What're you doing here?" He gave said 'Trafal-guy' a friendly wave.

"It's Trafalgar. If you're going to insist on being like that, just call me Law. I'm a Shichibukai now."

"You're a Shichibukai? Where are your crewmates? The amusing bear especially! I wanna see him!" Luffy laughed childishly, however Law did not seem to share his enthusiasm.

For the shell of a moment, there seemed to be a pained look on his face. However, it was quickly replaced with the usual blank expression he wore, like a theatrical mask readjusted on the actor's face.

"My crew are being held captive. By my former boss. My heart too is soon to be in his possession. If I were… to die mid-voyage, then my crew would be left in his mercy, a quality that he markedly lacks.

I would be more at ease if you would join me to fight him. A simple alliance. If I die, you can help me carry out my goal." A hollow smile crossed his lips. "It won't be pain without gain. If we were to defeat him, I hear there's a considerable amount of treasure he has hoarded over the years. You may take whatever you want. The only thing I want is my crew freed, which I trust you will do with or without me."

Nami's eyes lit up instantly, the young navigator's taste for treasure aroused.

"We're in! For someone like you to have a boss, he must be very powerful and rich. Speaking of which, who is this fellow?"

"He's known by in the underworld as Joker. He's an illegal broker. Drugs, Slaves, Weapons, Information, he has everything under the sun, but not in your average convenience store. Of course his true identity is very well known to those who know anything in this world.

Donquixote Doflamingo, member of the Royal Shichibukai."

"Ah, is that so~?" Nami laughed, completely ignoring Law. The only things that filled her mind were towers of gleaming gold coins, sparkling jewels and precious items.

"We'll fight! You helped me back at Marineford. I didn't get to thank you properly, so this'll be my gratitude for all your help. Shishishishi~!" Luffy grinned at Law, who merely nodded.

"Fighting a Shichibukai the minute we enter the New World? Sounds all too familiar doesn't it?" Usopp sighed, knowing there was no point in trying to defeat the motion of charging head first into the unknown.

Smoker seemed to be considering the options.

"Very well. I'll postpone this battle. I'm not letting the Strawhats out of my sight though."

"Then it's settled. There's one last thing I want to take care of." His cold gaze settled on Mia. "I'd like to talk to Mia in private. If that's okay with everyone."

"You know Law Mia?"

"I wouldn't say that exactly," Law answered for the bewildered girl, "I'm guessing you won't be comfortable on a Marine ship. I can come over to you if you wish."

She pursed her lips, and nodded. In a swift movement, he hopped over on board the Strawhat's ship. The crew went of to do their own things, granting Law the privacy he wished. They walked over to the lion figurehead of the ship, and Law propped himself up against one of the crossed bones.

"Before I tell you what I want to say, I should make it clear that I know everything that there is to know about your past. Do not lie with me. My time is precious now, and I don't want to waste it. Understood?"

She nodded, still wary of his knowledge. He seemed to relax a little.

"Good. I'll cut to the chase then. Some years ago, I received a notice from the government that my old man had died. He was a scientist, a researcher. He used to write letters to me. Always describing so enthusiastically about his dream to change the methods of research in the government." Law paused to shake his head a little sadly, letting his words sink in, "How naïve. However, he always talked about this girl in his letters. The latest project, a human weapon. Far more powerful than the pacifistas. But he was so horrified in how a girl could be used in so many ways that disagreed so much with morality. He doubted that girl even knew her parents, before she was stolen from her family.

And… the last letter he wrote to me was about how he would stand up for the rights of that girl. Help her escape. In that letter, he included a picture of this girl. If he failed… He still wanted me to help her somehow."

From within his long black winter coat, he took out a photograph. It was like looking at a mirror. There she was, a plain expression on her face. Not a smile. But the time that photo was taken was one of the most pleasant, if not happiest times of her past life.

"That girl was you. Test Subject 303, Top Secret Research, Psychological Weaponry. But he gave you a name. And you've used that name, I see. My father, Trafalgar Nelson, or rather Professor Nelson to you, never wrote to me again."

There was silence while Mia took in this information. The man who had sacrificed his life for her, his son now sat opposite her. With a reason to both hate her and aid her.

"Mia. I want the truth. How he died, what he died for. I don't want to listen to the shit the government told my mother and I anymore. The shit that made her pass away of a broken heart. The shit that made me decide to serve under Doflamingo in the first place, to get revenge on the girl who had caused my father's death.

Depending on your answer, I may kill you right here. Or," he smiled, "I will ask you to avenge him together with me."

**End of chapter 3.**

**Sorry this one was delayed, but this chapter was longer :) Just curious, do you want me to make this into a Law/Mia story? I don't mind either way, just wanna hear your opinions!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Sorry this took so long. I've been starting so many new stories. Hahahaha Hope it's okay!**

**-A.X.C333-**

Mia swallowed on the hard lump that was stuck in her throat. Law's long sword seemed perfectly capable of slicing her head off in one clean stroke.

"Very well. I'll tell you. You deserve to know."

She looked at Law's white hat, it's stark brightness similar to the lab's whitewashed walls and floors.

"_Are you feeling better? That operation must've left you feeling a little tipsy. I heard you woke up a little earlier than planned. I hope it wasn't too much of a shock."_

_The kindly old man in front of her was grinning again, two of his teeth quite clearly missing. He had shaggy white hair, a wrinkled face, but the thing that struck her most were the eyes. They were grey. The thing about grey eyes was that they seemed to have a quality of… understanding to them. As if what you saw was only the tip of the iceberg._

_She nodded, not wanting to speak. However, the man seemed persistent to talk to her._

"_You know, I have a son who's training to be a doctor. He's always writing to me. You remind me a lot of him. Quiet and reserved. But that's a good thing too!"  
_

_He genuinely seemed like he wanted to be her friend. She decided to test him. _

"_Ne, researcher-san. Why do they keep forcing all these painful things into my head? Why is it that sometimes, I can see memories that don't even belong to me? I don't like it. I mean, if I had more memories to begin with, I wouldn't want people to see them. People could use them to hurt me."_

_He sighed, drawing in his thoughts, as if thinking of a way to answer these questions._

"_That's exactly why they're doing this, 303. You are designated to be a weapon used against particularly dangerous criminals. I don't really know what you can do exactly though."_

"_But I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want to be a tool."_

"_I don't agree with this experiment. But what can I say? It's the government's orders. One day, you won't get a say in this either. They'll replace your heart with a computer, your brain with a programme. So you'll just do whatever orders they compute into your system." He paused, standing up. "That's why I want you to have a good life before that happens! Even if they replace the inner layer of your being, your soul can never be destroyed. I hope I'll leave that soul with good memories."_

"_You're very kind… And still I wish… I could see the world outside! In some of the other researcher's memories, I've seen these large bodies of water! I never imagined there could be something so vast out there! And then there were these green things. They looked pretty. And there were children too! I wish I could be able to experience those things one day… but that'll never happen."_

"_Here, let me share some of my lunch with you. I can't say I think much of them only feeding you the nutrients. I should at least let you try something of the earth outside! Even if you can't see it, you should taste it! Shall we go…" He trailed off, frowning, looking deep in thought._

"_I can't keep calling you 303. It just seems to label you as an object. Here! From now on, you'll be named Mia. If I had a daughter, I would've named her that. But I have a son instead."_

"_Mia… I like the name. What's yours, Professor-san?"_

"_Call me Professor Nelson."_

Mia looked up, pausing to see if Law was still listening. All he had was a small smile on his face, eyes shut tight, cueing her to continue.

"I never felt happier in my life. That photo, although you received it late, was taken much earlier. I smiled around him later too. If there had been more time, perhaps I would've laughed too. He was the first person to ever consider my feelings in that god-forsaken place. But you know what they say, happy times don't last."

_There was a knock on the door. It carried a sense of urgency with it. Quickly, Mia got out of the bed, and crossed her simplistic room._

_When she opened the door, Professor Nelson stood there. He had two furry coats in his arms, and there was a handgun in his other hand. It was pointed harmlessly at the ground, however the sight of it still made her somewhat worried._

"_I can't stand it anymore! I don't know why they have to force such a lovely young lady to become their weapon! I've been illegally doing research on the project you've been used for. Everything isn't as it seems. My goodness if only I had time to tell you what they're planning to do! It's inhuman! We must escape. And then I'll inform you about the weapon they want to turn you into."  
_

_She trusted the man. He wouldn't lie to her. And so they ran, through the corridors. Although she was afraid, she knew he would protect her. They could make it! She would actually see the plants, the animals and the people that the professor had told her about! _

_She was both excited and nervous, but she was brave. For the sake of seeing the outside world she would…!_

_The deafening shot that rang out through the air immediately stopped her thoughts in their track. Moments earlier, she had heard the sharp whistling as the bullet flew past her ear._

_And now she was watching as it implanted itself in her only friend, impaling his chest. She could hear death laughing, as it began to crawl over the man. Mia rushed to his side, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall._

_He was alive, but barely. When he saw her close to tears, he moved his trembling hands to wipe the tears away._

"_Don't cry. You don't need to cry for me. I brought it upon myself. But nothing has made me happier in my time here, seeing that I raised you from that frightened child you once were."_

"He told me…" She choked on her words, realizing that the horrible sense of loneliness she had felt overwhelming her that night was returning. The tears were blurring her vision, her thoughts lost in the grief that they were born from.

"He told me a riddle. If I ever wanted to become… truly human again. He knew that I would undergo a change before I could fight it. And he was right. They tranquilized me, kept me in hibernation after that night, and then operated on me a couple of years later.

But all the anger, frustration, emotion that had remained in my mind, subconsciously growing while I lay unconscious was released on them. Before they could fully replace my heart, I lost it. I didn't want to kill them…! I didn't intend to! It's that weapon they made me into. It wasn't me. And yet it's been merged with me."

The tears were now scalding her cheeks as they fell, her voice quivering with guilt. She was on the verge of breaking down.

"It's okay. You don't need to say anymore. You probably won't manage. Well… at least I don't have to kill you. It wasn't your fault. That… stupid old man… Always trying to play the hero. Where has that gotten you now?"

Law's voice was husky with unshed tears, another chink in the armor he wore showing. But once again, he closed it up. He was an expert actor, his emotions could be controlled in seconds. When he spoke again, his voice was level and calm, though it lacked the curtness he had used with others earlier.

"The bad news, revenge aside, is that you're a very vulnerable target."

Mia looked up, eyes slightly red and puffy. She had wiped the tears away using the white cloth of her blouse, but her sore eyes would betray her.

"Target?"

"Yeah. I don't just mean the World Government. Those bastards will be looking for you naturally. But you should be safe, with these guys," Law waved his arm towards the Thousand Sunny, "What I worry about, is that word will leak out to various brokers. For example, Doflamingo. You're worth your weight in diamonds really, and he's more likely to get information given his position."

She stood there, quiet in thought. Certain as she was that the Strawhats would protect her, she had reminded herself time and time again that she didn't want to cause them harm and trouble.

Suddenly, a question she wanted to ask Law popped up in the midst of her troubled thoughts.

"Law… You don't have to say it if you don't want to… but you mentioned joining Doflamingo because you wanted revenge on me?"

"That and other things. I was young and impulsive to boot. And he had power, in no short supply. I once thought, perhaps if I could erase that girl from the world, I'd be doing my mother a favor. It was just one of those stupid thoughts you get when your life is completely messed up."

Law unbuttoned his coat, took it off, and then removed his black and yellow hoodie. He turned around, and on his back, a cancelled smiley. Grinning in such a sinister manner at her. He quickly put his clothes back on, the cold air getting to him.

"A stupid thought, but a costly mistake. The way he does things isn't human. Sooner or later my crew was going to get hurt. And that happened. Gone. I couldn't protect them."

He lifted his fuzzy hat off his head, and spun it around on his finger.

"Strawhat experienced that some time ago. So did you. When we aren't strong enough, we can't protect what we treasure most. And sometimes, we lose that treasure for the rest of our lives."

"Your crew..."

"We were beaten up, they were taken away. I was left behind, for reasons I can only dread. Despite being a pirate, I hadn't seen more bloodshed before that day. Bepo... He protected me, even when it required him to push far beyond his physical limits."

"Bepo?"

"Yeah. He's a polar bear that I found when I was a young teen. Nursed him back to health. He can speak too."

Mia didn't seem quite so surprised like most had when they discovered that. But perhaps it didn't seem quite so abnormal to her, or maybe she just didn't know that animals not speaking was the norm.

"You guys must have had good times then, for him to willingly put his life on the line for you."

"Yeah..."

"Could you tell me about him? I mean... If you're okay with it."

"Sure. Perhaps it helps, who knows?"

As Law told her about the snow white bear, he collected his thoughts, thinking about his current situation.

_Mia... I want to protect you. I don't want to lose anything else. I want to make sure whatever I have won't be taken away ever again. I'm lucky too. My crew's alive. I can still save them._

I can still pick up the pieces and put them together again.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Okay… So anyway, I hope to update this more frequently! *****Sighs***


	5. Notice Important!

**Notice:**

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in forever. Sorry to disappoint, but this isn't an update.

I'm going to be taking a little break from writing. I need to concentrate on my year-ends. Being a student and a writer is tiring…

**Sigh…**

Anyhows, my last exam is on the 10th of October, and I'll be studying till then. I need to channel my energy into revision, I have the focus span of a fish. If I use my computer, I end up going on Tumblr etc.

But~ Once that beautiful day comes, I will be writing my ass off for all the stories. Good things about the finals are once they're over, the teachers don't really care anymore. So I should be able to write to my heart's content.

As an author, I really have to thank you all who read my stories! It's not easy writing, and I appreciate that all of you give me support and advice for writing.

A real special thanks to **TheCaramelSecrets **and **AnimelurverXOXO **for coming down hard on me for updates! I guess my top fans are those two, big hug from Cats-chan here and a virtual cake each :)

Two of my friends, who I dedicated one of my stories to, I know you guy's will understand why I'm taking this break. (It was you guys who told me to study in the first place… *carefully pushes blame to them*)

Also, thank you everyone who submitted your OCs for my story Realists and Dreamers. I love your OCs, all of them, even if they haven't been introduced yet. (Trust me I'm excited for when I can.) I'm so glad that my OC search didn't end up being completely ignored, so all of you get a virtual cookie!

And the rest of you readers… Ah what the heck let's all have a virtual party! XD

So thanks from the bottom of my heart. I'm not stopping, only disappearing for a little while! I'm counting down the days till the 10th.

Sincerest apologies and love,

~ AnimeXCats333 ~

P.S If you read multiple stories of mine, the 'update' you see in your notifs for my story is this little notice, so unless you wish to read it over and over and over and… you get the picture, just ignore it :P )


End file.
